People Can Surprise You
by Cristai
Summary: Harry comes back to his 6th year at hogwarts changed. He and Snape grow closer. (HP/SS - Slash) Ch. 3 is up! More soon... (Spoiler warning for OotP)
1. Changes

A/N – Hey Everybody! This is my first fic so I'm hoping to get some good feedback in the form of constructive criticism. I know I need It. Hehe.The first chapter will be short because I want to get some reviews before I write the whole thing. Wouldn't want to do that and have everyone thinking my story line was crap, now would I ?

Disclaimers – I own nothing, don't sue me…

Warnings – This story is all about slash!!! If you're homophobic or under 17 I suggest you leave. (Unless you wont tattle to your parents, lol) In later chapters this story will reach its R rating, but for now it's just PG

……………………………………………………

Chapter 1 = Changes

"Harry, the Sorting's going to start soon. Are you coming?" Ron looked at the raven haired boy staring out the dormitory window. 

Keeping his back towards Ron, Harry replied, "I'll be down soon. You go along without me." 

"All right then." Ron turned and, casting a glance back at Harry, left the room.

The Boy Who Lived sighed as the door closed behind his friend, and sat down on his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a mirror. The same mirror that Sirus had given him just a few short months earlier. "In case you need to talk to me," he had said. Harry hadn't even opened it until after his Godfather had died. Fallen though a portal to the other side and was just… Gone. _And it was all my fault_, Harry thought bitterly. But it wouldn't help to dwell on it anymore. He had been though this hundreds of times over the long, lonely summer.

Harry heaved another great sigh and tucked the silver mirror away in his bedside table. His stomach broke through his sad thoughts with a low growl and he chuckled, deciding it was time to go to the Great Hall.

…………………………………………………

"There you are Harry!" Hermione motioned him over excitedly, pushing back her thick brown hair from her face. "We thought you weren't coming, you've already missed the sorting."

"Well, I'm here now," Harry smiled slightly. His stomach rumbled again as his eyes and nose took in all the delicious sights and smells of the food placed before them. He piled his plate high with roast beef, boiled potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and all sorts of minted cookies, which he loved. Harry ate and drank with relish, seeing as how this was his first decent meal since school had ended last term.

_Last term… Don't think about it. _Harry grimaced at the reminder. Pushing all thoughts about the past to the back of his mind, Harry tried to focus on Hermione; who, as usual, was talking about their study habits, or in this case, lack there of.

"Well, all I know is that it wouldn't hurt either of you to do a bit more studying this term." Hermione huffed indignantly when Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"You two…" Harry trailed off, feeling eyes on the back of his neck. He turned slowly and was met with the scrutiny of the infamous Severus Snape. When their eyes locked Harry thought he saw… Something, flash across Snape's hard face. But in the next instant it was replaced with the same unjustified contempt as always. Harry shivered slightly under Snape's gaze and turned back towards his friends, ignoring the man behind him.

…………………………………………………………

Something about him was different… 

Snape was staring at the back of Potter's head and pondering the changes in the boy. And also wondering why he cared or had even noticed in the first place.

Of course the boy had grown taller, and, by the looks of it, gained some muscle tone too. He was still quite lean, but in a good way. His black hair was the same; untamable and streaked with blue in the enchanted moonlight of the Hall. But it was something else. _He _was different. He moved differently, and seemed to take in the things people said and think before he spoke. He had changed quite a bit, Potter did.

Admittedly, the events of last term were enough to change anyone, but Snape hadn't thought Potter would change this much. _Again, why do I care ?_ Snape quickly dismissed the disturbing question and Harry Potter from his mind.

………………………………………………

A/N – Ok, in the beginning I had planned to write another page or two, but, as I said, I wanted to see if anyone thought this story was worth finishing before I wasted my time. I know its not much to decide on, but I promise if you like it so far it will get 20 times better. (I'm planning on having some slash sex if that does anything for you…) So please, can I get some reviews? 

- **_Crystal_**

P.S. – This is the slightly revised version of 'Changes.' I was made aware of a few grammatical errors and decided to change them. 'Hard Decisions' has been revised too. Some of my dialogue was out of character. Ch. 3 up soon!

- Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy this story! 

****


	2. Hard Decisions

A/N – Thanks for the encouraging reviews, everybody! The chapters are taking me a little longer than I expected, but since all my friends are away on vacation I'll be spending a lot of time here. That should make up for it, right?

LeeLeePotter – I now know what a spoiler warning is! Woo-hoo!

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make Snape seem mean enough… I'm a nice person, so it's hard for me, lol. If you think Snape needs to be meaner, give me some suggestions. Thanks again!

Disclaimers – I own nada, I just have nothing better to do with my time than make up sick stories about teachers and students… * Did I say that out loud? *

Warnings – I'm copying and pasting the same one as last time because I'm a lazy ass.

This story is all about slash!!! If you're homophobic or under 17 I suggest you leave. (Unless you wont tattle to your parents, lol) In later chapters this story will reach its R rating, but for now it's just PG

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 = Hard Decisions

No matter how hard he tried, Harry could not keep his eyes open during his History of Magic class.

Professor Binns was droning on about an ancient Goblin civilization, completely oblivious to the fact that half his class was asleep and the other half was in the process of falling asleep. Even Hermione was staring off into space. Of course, she had already read the chapter so she was entitled.

Harry's drooping eyelids could also be blamed on his lack of sleep the night before. He had lain awake, thinking about his future. Because despite all the nasty things he'd heard about the trials of Aurors, Harry still wanted to become one. After all, he was quite good at finding out where trouble was.

_More like trouble finds out where I am_, Harry thought dryly. But that was not what had worried Harry into tossing and turning, rather than sleeping as he should've been.

What bothered him was that pursuing a career as an Auror meant that he'd have to dedicate himself to becoming a better student. This included _dramatically_ raising his grade in Potions. And Harry knew that the only way this could be achieved was if he was tutored. Even as he shuddered to think it, Harry realized that the best person to ask was Snape.

Snape, with his icy black eyes and cruel sneer. God, how he loathed that man. And why shouldn't he, when the man seemed to have devoted his every waking moment to getting Harry expelled from Hogwarts.

_But_, Harry thought, _Growing up means letting go of childish grudges. I have to do this. _He kept repeating that sentence, hoping it would give him some peace of mind before it was time to go and 'face the music.'

"Class dismissed, " Professor Binns announced in the same monotonous tone as usual. The entire class collected their things and left the room, strangely resembling a mob of brainless zombies.

Ron groaned suddenly and Hermione looked at him curiously. "We have potions next… With the Slytherins, _wonderful_."

"Ron, we've been doing this for six years, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Hermione sighed in exasperation. She had no special love for that class either, but at least she had the dignity not to whine about it. Ron was great, but sometimes he reminded her of a big baby.

Harry was busy ignoring them while thinking of what he should say to Snape after class, and also how to hold his temper in check when Snape inevitably insulted he and his friends. He couldn't afford to have Snape say no just because Harry had felt the need to defend himself. It was useless anyway, Snape would say and do as he pleased. He actually kind of admired Snape for not caring what anyone thought of him.

__

Whoa, where did that come from? Harry flinched, realizing he had just complimented Severus Snape. _At least no one heard it…_

The trio had just reached the entrance to the Potions dungeon and Harry was pulled out of his troubled reverie. He kept his eyes away from the front of the room and sat in a seat near the middle, hoping to blend in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everybody take their seats, " Snape said in his eerily quiet voice. He surveyed the room quickly and was rewarded with the sight of Neville Longbottom knocking over his cauldron in his haste to sit.

Snape sneered and called out, "Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you keep your incompetence to a minimum, that is, unless you would prefer to have a detention with me, boy." It wasn't his words that caused the room to become silent and tense, it was the hostility held within them. The class seemed to hold its breath, waiting to see what happened next.

Neville stared at his desk, letting out a small sigh of relief when Snape stopped glaring at him and turned to face the board. "Now, the potion you'll learn today is easy enough for even your small minds to comprehend," Snape said as words began forming on the board. "Potter!" Harry looked up from his notes. "What are the effects of these components when mixed?"

Harry studied the board carefully, as Malfoy and his goonies sniggered in the back. Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "It should turn lighter as the ingredients are added, and end up a light purple. It works like a Polyjuice potion, but is meant to change you into an animal, and lasts one hour." Malfoy was quiet.

Snape stared at Potter for a split second before saying, "Yes. Well, as I'm sure these notes are self-explanatory, I'll leave you to your work. Be forewarned, we will be testing them tomorrow."

Well this was certainly different. Potter never knew the answers to Snape's questions. He looked across the right to the boy who was now adding ground Wolfsbane to his cauldron. 

How vexing he was, with his air of confidence and the way he thought he was being inconspicuous; pushing his hair back from his forehead to show his famous scar. Snape didn't understand how the boy could have so many friends when he was obviously so vain. _Stupid, star-struck children_. Snape knew better then to let Potter draw him in with false grins and compliments, not that he'd ever tried that on him. _How could Dumbledore be so blind_, Snape wondered. 

Potter had bent and broken the rules countless of times, but he was still here, despite all Snape's efforts. He remembered when the ingredients for a Polyjuice potion had gone missing. So what if he hadn't any proof, Snape was sure it had been Potter and his tag-a-longs. Had anyone listened? No. That was probably how Potter had known what the potion did; most of the ingredients were the same.

__

That Potter is a thorn in my side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You go on without me, ok guys? I have to ask Snape something." Class had ended and everyone was headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing just outside the dungeon.

Ron looked at him incredulously and asked, "Why?" Hermione's face showed the same sentiment.

Harry sighed and said, "I'll tell you at lunch." Hermione nodded and took Ron's arm, practically dragging him down the hall. He smiled nervously at the sight, then gathered his resolve and entered the room behind him.

Snape looked up from his papers at the sound of a throat clearing. "Yes, Potter? What do you want, I'm quite busy." He looked back down and proceeded to act like Harry had left.

"Well, Sir… I needed to ask you something." Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Get on with it then, boy."

Harry's feet scuffed at the stone floor and he said, "Do you think you could tutor me, Professor?" He kept his eyes trained on the window as his hope fell. _He's never going to –_

"Is there a reason or are you just hoping to steal from me again, Potter?" Snape smirked knowingly.

Harry reddened but managed to keep cool as he said, "No, Sir. I need the extra help because this is my worst class and I want to be an Auror."

Snape stood while murmuring, "Ah, so the famous Harry Potter wants to become an Auror and save the world… Or maybe you just want to be another Lockhart?" He was now studying his nails intently, thinking of how fun it would be to torture – (oops) - _tutor_ Potter for a few weeks.

Harry gasped and blurted, "What? Lockhart was a coward and a liar, I am no-"

"Enough!" Snape looked down at him coldly and said, "You'll meet me here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 7pm starting tonight. Good day, Potter." Snape whirled around and Harry was dismissed.

He hadn't even asked if that was ok with Harry. _What was I expecting, it's Snape. I was lucky that he even agreed to it. _In fact, it seemed a little too easy, but Harry let it go, remembering that his friends were waiting for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N – I hope that was ok… I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but I really do feel like I'm not making Snape mean enough. Let me know what I can do! Chapter 3 is coming up soon!


	3. Lessons

A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update and revise. I have an excuse, I swear! Oh, wait… None of you noticed? OK… Well, on with the story then! 

Warnings – Slash, homosexual pairing, guy love, and all that yummy stuff. Love it or leave it.

Disclaimer – None of the characters or settings are mine. I do not wish to be sued. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 = Lessons

"Are you insane?!?" Ron practically screamed at Harry, causing half the Gryffindor table to turn towards them. "You asked Snape for extra lessons? Why?" 

Hermione looked confused and a little hurt. "Harry, I could've helped you with your homework."

"It's not that, Herm," Harry said. "I do fine with our written homework, and you already do help me with that. I meant lessons in _making _the potions, and you know that the only way I can get that kind of practice is with Snape." Hermione nodded with understanding.

Ron still looked a little shocked. He shook his head and asked, "But _why_?"

"Ron, did you forget that I want to be an Auror? For that I need extra help in potions." Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry interrupted with, "I know Snape's bad, but I figure it's worth it, if it'll help me."

Harry picked up a bread roll, thinking the conversation was over. As he was spreading it with butter Ron questioned, "Didn't Moody scare you? He was an Auror and look at him; covered in scars and half insane. Doesn't it worry you that you might turn out like him? One-eyed and all?"

Hermione broke in and said, "Ron, that would be the least of his problems. Many Aurors have died within their first two years of employment. That should worry him more than a few scars."

"Thank you for the concern, but really," Harry shrugged. "It's not like I would want that to be my life-long job. I only want to be an Auror until Voldemort is out of power." Ron shivered slightly at the name. "After that I'd probably want to work here, with Hagrid. Or maybe as a D.A.D.A. teacher." The trio fell silent, as none were able to bring up the reality that Harry might not survive another encounter with Voldemort.

"Well," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Back to the topic at hand. Are you sure about Snape?"

Harry grimaced, then sighed. " No, but its something I have to do." Ron was the first to change the subject to his favorite subject, Quidditch. The group talked as they ate, the awkward topic forgotten for the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day passed much too quickly for Harry's tastes. Suddenly dinner had passed, and it was time to head down to the dungeons. Ron and Hermione wished him luck with pity as they separated. 

Harry listened to his footsteps echo down the empty corridor. He swallowed nervously when he reached the door to his Potions classroom, but knocked determinedly. 

"Enter," Harry heard through the door. He walked into the room to see Snape facing away from him, stirring a simmering blue potion. Snape ignored him as he continued adding ingredients to his concoction. Harry closed the door behind him and watched Snape. It was the most relaxed he had ever seen Snape. His shoulders were loose and his stance looked almost comfortable. Most of his stiffness seemed to have disappeared, and his hands appeared to be gentle, stirring the potion with ease…

"Potter!" Harry jumped, surprised. "Don't just stand there and stare, get me that jar of flabberworms," Snape said, pointing to a black jar on a shelf against the wall. Harry shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him, staring at Snape and thinking about his hands. He shrugged to himself and quickly obeyed Snape's order.

He handed the jar to Snape and asked curiously, "What's that?" Indicating the cauldron.

Snape glanced at him before answering. "It's an Egyptian sleeping potion. Now, why are you here, Potter?"

Harry sputtered, "I– You were- You're giving me extra lessons so I can be an Auror, remember?" 

Snape raised a black eyebrow and said, "Yes, but I meant what you want extra lessons in. Finding and recognizing ingredients, studying for exams, making potions…? Or, knowing you, did you want help with everything?" Snape sneered at him.

"No, Sir," Harry said, his hands clenching at his sides. "I need help with making the potions. I understand it when we go over the directions in class, but when it's time to work alone…"

Snape smirked at Harry and turned back towards his cauldron. "Did you bring your potions text, Potter?"

Harry shook his head and, realizing Snape's back was facing him, answered, "No."

"I figured as much, but thought I'd ask out of courtesy." Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm. He continued to ignore the angered boy behind him as he added, "Go fetch one of the extra books from behind my desk and turn to chapter nine."

Hurrying to comply, Harry questioned, "But we're only on chapter two; it's the first day of school!" He bit his lip, regretting his question, and found the index to the chapter.

"You thought I would be giving you lessons from what we're learning in class, Potter? That would be unfair to the other students. Tsk." Snape scoffed at him. "Now, if you are confused in class, you will ask for help in class." Looking pointedly at Harry he continued. "You are here now to receive extra lessons, and that means starting with chapter nine. Are we clear on this, Potter?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Turn to the second lesson in the chapter. Right. Now read that page and follow the directions. You'll find all the ingredients in the cabinet by my desk." Snape abruptly left Harry's side and returned to his desk. "After you're finished, you are to clean up. You will have a six inch essay on the history of this potion, its effects, and it's uses on my desk when we meet again on Wednesday." He searched Harry's face for a moment, then picked up a book and reclined in his chair.

__

How am I supposed to get better at this when he won't help me? Just tells me what to do and buries his nose in a book. Harry unclenched his teeth and set about finding the ingredients. _Eye of newt, crushed tortoise shell, shredded pixie wing… _Harry blanched as he read further down the list. It called for blood from the maker and he wondered how much blood was needed. He decided to ask Snape when he came to that part.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Um, Professor?" Snape looked up at the hesitant inquiry. Potter looked back at him blankly.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly. "What do you want, Potter?" Snape had almost thought that they were going to get through the entire hour without any interruptions from the boy. He'd obviously thought wrong.

Potter looked down at his book before saying, "The directions call for my blood…"

Sneering, Snape asked, "And the problem is…?"

He looked back up at his Professor and said, "It's just that I was wondering how much."

Snape sniggered slightly and said, "Shall I use a muggle analogy for you, Potter?" 

The boy shrugged. "Ok."

"Well, if someone asks you for a screwdriver what kind do you get?" 

Potter seemed surprised that he knew what a screwdriver was, let alone knew an analogy for his question. "You'd get a flat-head." He waited for Snape to finish.

"Right. And if they wanted a special one they'd ask for…?"

"A Phillips-head?"

Snape nodded his agreement. "Right again, Potter. Must be a record." A sneer. "Anyway, the same goes for potions calling for blood. If they want one drop, they'll just ask for blood. If it wants a specific amount, it will say so. Understand?"

Potter looked relieved when he said, "Yes, Sir." Thinking the problem resolved, Snape settled back into his seat. "Professor?"

This time Snape didn't even try to hold back his angry glare as he asked, "What do you want now, Potter?"

The boy at least had the decency to look sheepish as he answered, "I was wondering how I was supposed to get the blood out of me."

Snape sighed in exasperation and stood. He walked over to a floor cabinet and searched for a moment before standing and striding over to the boy. Potter unconsciously took a step back and tried to see what Snape held in his hands.

Snape looked impassively at him and ordered, "Come here." Potter obeyed cautiously. "Hold out your left hand, palms up." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was surprised and almost pulled back when Snape took his hand in his own. "Hold still," the older man demanded. Harry stood quietly as Snape took a cotton swab with alcohol and rubbed the tip of his forefinger. Having Snape hold his hand seemed strangely… Intimate. He was being unnaturally gentle with Harry. 

__

I wish he'd hurry up, Harry thought; uncomfortable with how close they were. They were so close that he could distinguish Snape's scent. He smelled of spices and aloe and something else that Harry couldn't recognize. A very good blend indeed.

"Ow!" Harry was startled back into reality as a slight pain jabbed at his finger. Snape had pricked him with a needle while he'd been thinking. _Must be the fumes in here, _Harry thought absently as he watched a drop of red blood well up to the surface of his skin. Snape, still holding his hand, turned it so it was hovering over the potion, and squeezed. The drop became larger until it finally dripped free and fell into cauldron below. The potion hissed slightly before turning from a light green to a deep scarlet.

Snape abruptly released Harry's hand and said, "I must admit that I'm surprised, Potter. The potion looks as it should." Before Harry could even acknowledge that he'd just received a complement from Snape, the man added, "But looks can be deceiving, can't they? Now, ladle some of that into a beaker and clean up this mess." He indicated the table covered in excess waste. "Then you're free to go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Harry lay in bed thinking about his lesson with Snape. All in all he thought things went fairly well. Except for that part when Snape held his hand. He'd felt a little intoxicated by Snape's scent and hadn't realized what he was thinking. Again Harry dismissed it as the thick fumes in the room and snuggled deeper into his warm bedding. He'd think more about it when he wasn't so tired…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N – Well that was fun. Did anyone understand my screwdriver analogy? Was it bad? I think there'll be some juicy lemons coming up soon if anybody is interested or needs to be forewarned, lol. Please R+R ! ! !


End file.
